Vehicles may be exposed to water, particulates, and wind during operation. Therefore, a seal between a vitreous element of the vehicle, such as a windshield, and a body panel of the vehicle, such as a roof deck, is desirable to maintain a dry, clean, and quiet cabin for occupants. Similarly, such seals between other vitreous elements of the vehicle, such as headlight housings, and other body panels of the vehicle, such as fascias, are desirable to maintain a dry and clean housing for vehicle components. Seal moldings often provide both the desired seal and a perceivable transition between the vitreous element and the body panel.